


This was Our Story

by ArmySixthAngel



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmySixthAngel/pseuds/ArmySixthAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enemies---> Friends ---> Comrades---> Lovers---> Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> I suck, I'm new. You have been warned. But enjoy if you will please. Thank you!

I stared at the setting sun, a content smile lingering on my lips as I hear the voices of children running and playing in the house. 

How far we’ve come my love? I still remember it as if it was just yesterday that all this started. 

 

~XX Years Ago, in middle school~

 

“Kira! Get up!” I groaned and grabbed my pillow to throw at the screeching voice. “… hut up..” I heard a soft, Hmph, “Fine, I’ll just tell coach when I get to practice that you wanted to sleep in.” I jolted up, glaring at the being before my eyes. I rolled my eyes and scratched my head. “You’re such a freakin drag asshole.” He stared back at me blankly, “Bye.” I scrambled off my feet, “Wait- You!” He turned to run but bumped into my mom and I bit back my laugh. “Oh, Kouyou! As usual, you’re already here!” He smiles tightly at her, “Yes I am, Mrs. Suzuki.” She smiled at him, “You want some juice? I’m sorry that Akira is such a slowpoke.” I grumbled and crossed my arms. 

“Its fine, even if he’s slow, it benefits me. I’ll be one step closer to becoming the captain of the team.” I scoffed, “Says that one who looks like a girl.” He glared at me and mom gasped, smacking my shoulder. I winced, “Kira! Apologize! I did not raise you to be so rude!” I scowled at him and mumbled a “sorry”.  
After I got ready, we ran towards the field next to the school. “I won!” I declared as I touched the fence before him. He grunted, “You’re lucky today, that’s why.” I rolled my eyes, both of us still breathless. “You’re just jealous.” He smirked at me, “Oh yeah, then why did I beat you yesterday?” I glared at his arrogance, “Cuz I let you, girlie boy.” He grabbed my collar, “I said, NOT to call me that!” I pushed his off me, “So what?!” He took a step closer to me and I clenched my fist, but before any action could go down. “OI! Do it and BOTH of you are OFF THE TEAM!” We froze, “Shit” I murmured and he separated us. He sighed as he stepped in between us, shaking his head. 

“Boys, I made you guys go pick each other up before school, before morning practice and so on so that you guys would become friends. Not fight and be at each other’s throats whenever you deem no one is there.” I huffed at his comment. “But He started it! He called me a name!” I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, so what?” Kouyou’s eyes lit up with fire and I turned to the coach. “You know this is never going to work. Why still stick with it? He hates me, I hate him, and nothing is going to change that.” Coach sighed, “Fine, let’s make it easy. By the end of this week, if you guys still “Hate” each other, both of you are off the team. Kai will be captain.” My mouth unhinged at the news and I stared at him. “You can’t be serious!” 

He shrugged, putting an arm on each of our shoulders. “Boys, if you two keep this up, I can’t choose either of you guys, no matter how good you two are. You two are phenomenal together, if only you would work together! Remember when we beat out our biggest rival in town?” Kouyou nodded, “And how did we beat them?” Kouyou sighed, “Akira and I worked together to build a stronger offense and score the goals because they have a weak offense but strong defense.” He nodded, “And when we won last year’s final tournament was because...?” I huffed, “Because we actually shut up and stuck with the plan, and because we were both good, we score all the goals in the possible openings.” He nodded, “So what’s the lesson?” We both sighed, “Teamwork.” He grinned at us, “There you go! Now give me two laps.”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before starting the lap alongside my arch enemy. 

'It’s gonna be a long practice. '

It was currently 7:00 as the clock deems and we just entered the shower room. “Akira! Kouyou!” We turned and spotted the smiling idiot. “Ohaiyou!” we greeted back and he grabbed his stuff from his locker before joining us. “Practice was really light today, huh?” I nodded, “Yeah, and you got better and your middle field sprints.” Kouyou nodded along as he turned on the water, waiting for the water to heat up. “Yeah, you’re gonna be as fast as us soon.” Kai blushed a little, scratching the back of his ear, “Well, you both are kinda like my idols more than rivals so it’ll be cool to catch up to you guys.” I splashed the water at him before patting his shoulder twice. “You’re almost there! Soon enough, you’ll be my rival instead of pretty boy!” 

Kouyou splashed his water at me and I glared at him. “Or you’ll be MY rival while a certain arrogant idiot gets dropped from the team.” Kai sighed and turned around to his shower. “You guys, why do you fight so much?” I rolled my eyes, pointing to the fancy boy as I let the water run down my chest. “He starts them.” Kouyou scoffs, “Right, uh huh.” Kai sighs again, “Stop, let’s just get ready, we only have 20 more minutes before school starts.” 

 

3 days past and it was now the middle of the week. I ran towards my bottle water and grabbed it for a couple gulps. “Hey, Akira, coach wants you in his office.” I nodded at Kai and we tapped the back of our hands together before her ran off. I packed up my things and bid everyone farewell as practice was ending anyways. I knocked on his door before opening it. “Coach?” I peered inside and with no surprise, Kouyou is here. “Akira, take a seat.” I sat down and wiped my sweat with my towel. 

Coach smiled at us, “So, as you may know, I am friends with your mother right?” I nodded at him and Kouyou’s jaw opened. “Well, Boys, both your mothers used to be friends with me.” I stared at him. I arched my brow, “How?” He grinned, “My wife is both of your mother’s best friend! But beside that, I was given an important mission.” I frowned, Dammit. “I’m sure you guys know what it is, but I really do mean it. You have 2 more days. I’m not expecting best friends, but comrades at the very least. I really can’t afford to lose you two.” 

 

After another lecture we were sent home. “Did you know that he knew?” I stayed quiet. “No, but I’m not really surprised, I mean... Your mom seemed to like my mom so.” He sighed, “How did I not know that?” I grinned, “Because every time we met, we were too busy arguing.” He nodded, “I’ll give you that.” I adjusted the bags in my hand and stopped when I realized he stopped walking. “Oi, what’s wrong with you?” He stared at me. He slowly caught up to me and put his hands on his hips. “Ne, let’s call a truce.” I stare at him like he was crazy. “What?” He shrugged, “I really want to be on the team, and you’re good. We can’t lose you.” I stared at him. “Do you hear yourself?” He nodded, “What do you say?” I was speechless. “Just like that? Our hate for a whole year stops just like that?” He nodded. 

I blinked and put my bags down. “Ok, but I have questions.” He arched his brow. “What?” I stared, “Why do you hate me?” He blinked and tilted his head. “Because you hated… me?” I frowned, “I didn’t hate you!” I rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you did.” I crossed my arms, “No, I did not.” He stared at me with a blank face. “Yeah you did, you even told me.” I glared at him, “Yeah! After you gave me attitude!” He crossed his arms, “You gave me attitude first!” I frowned, “What?!” He nodded, “You started a fuckin rumor about me!” I glared at him with confusion. “What rumor?!” Anger lit up in his eyes, “YOU DON’T EVEN REMEMBER?!” I felt my anger rush to my fists as well, “I Don’t FUCKIN START RUMORS DUMBFUCK!” He paused, “But Satoru told me it was you.” I stared at him, taken aback. “WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE HIM?!”

He glared at me, “I don’t fuckin know! He was like your best friend or something! You tell me why I shouldn’t believe him!” I opened my mouth to retort but stopped. Everything clicked. 

'That little bitch.' 

I shook my head, “Kouyou, do you know why he was kicked off the team?” He arched his brow before nodding, “he was bullying Kai.” I nodded, “Do you know why we stopped being friends?” He stared at me like I was stupid, I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands. “We fought over such stupid reasons… He was playing us.” Kouyou blinked. “We stopped being friends because Satoshi said that he wasn’t as good as me in soccer, which pissed him off. Then you and Kai enrolled into the school, you seemed legit and Kai was pretty good but he had no self-confidence. So, I talked with coach and told him that you and Kai had a lot of potential. So I am guessing he did all this to start shit.” He took a minute to process and stepped back laughing. “So this whole time-“ I nodded, “We just-“ I nodded again and felt a smile tug at my lips. 

He burst out laughing and I joined him not too long after. “Oh my god, we are fuckin stupid.” I rolled my eyes, still clutching my stomach. “I beg to differ.” He rolled his eyes and wiped the corners of his eyes. “This is as dumb as those girly movies.” I smirked, “Well, you’re halfway there, you look the part.” He glared at me and I laughed. “I’m going home, this is too much stupidity for me to handle in one day.” I sighed and grabbed my bags again before walking along with him home. “So we don’t need any more fights?” I chuckled, “Nah, I’m not gonna give him the fuckin power to play me around like that.” He nodded, “So who’s gonna be captain?” I shrugged, “Coach decides. And only if you’re up to it, girlie boy.” I groaned, “I swear, you need to stop. If someone else calls me that, I’m gonna fuckin murder you.” I laughed, throwing my head back as we approach home. “Right, I will wait for you to come then.” 

 

~High school, 2nd year~

 

“Akira! Stop! Let me go!” I spun around on my heels and threw him onto the wall. He stared at me with such heart my heart was going to burst. I take in his state, beaten and bruised, but what hurts the most, was that he thought he deserved it. I pull him into my arms, “Shhh, Kouyou… Shhh, you’re ok now… I got you, I got you.” He tried to fight me, pushing me away, hitting my back and chest, but I just held him. “Let me go! I’m disgusting!” I sighed and slowly guided him to the floor. I tightened my hold, “No you aren’t... You don’t deserve any of this, you are fine and ok the way you are. You are human, Kouyou.” He sobbed and all I could do was hold him. 

“My mom must be so- She is proud to have you as her son. She will always love you, I swear to you. Mom is probably making the call right now. I can bet that she’s booking the first ticket she can get to come home.” He shook his head, “You don’t know that.” I clenched my jaw, feeling the anger rise again. I felt sick, so sick that I felt bile rise to my throat. I push him away enough so that I see his face. “You are normal. He is not. He is a monster and you did nothing to get what he’s been throwing at you.” He stared at me and crumbled again, holding onto me. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry Aki.” That was it. I couldn’t stop it. 

I got up and the anger running through my veins clashed with the hate that I felt for the bastard. I didn’t know what happening was until I realized the screaming voices were my mother’s and Kouyou’s. He grabbed my face to look at him. “I’m sorry, Its ok… It’s ok now, you saved me.” I felt tears running down my face and fell my mother pull us into her embrace. 

Mother calmed down and was in the kitchen making soup for us. We were on my bed, sitting side by side with our backs on the wall. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He stiffened. “I... I was scared of losing what I have… I was afraid, you’d leave, that mom and dad would leave… And he told me not to tell.” I took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry, don’t hate me- I will never hate you.” I turned to him, “I won’t ever hate you, because you are Kouyou and I am Akira.” He bit his lips. “He was so nice… He was nice and he made me feel loved... No, he made me feel wanted. Akira, he-“ I covered his mouth. “You are always wanted. I want you to stay by my side, your parents want you to live life and be happy, even my parents want you to be safe and happy. Kai wants you safe and happy as well. Everyone you know, loves you.” 

He shook his head, “But not- Not the way you want. Kouyou, one day, there will be the person who wants everything in you. It’ll be to the point where he might even scare you a little because you know he’ll never let you go and you won’t ever let him go. Not now, not yet, but he will come and you’ll feel so thankful that you didn’t give any more than what you’ve already have to this bastard.” Tears slipped down his face and he hugged me. “What would I do without you?” I chuckled, “Hmm, You’d be a mess.” He chuckled, “I’m already a mess.” I rolled my eyes, “Oh, yeah, by the way… I called Kai when you went missing_” He gasps, “Oh My god! He’s gonna kill me!” I smirked, “No, He’s gonna get pissed at you and then help me kill the fucker.” 

Kouyou stared at me, “I don’t want you guys to do anything. You’ll get in trouble, he’s not worth it.” I stared at him and pulled out my phone. “Here, call Kai.” He froze, “Oh, no, its ok- Yeah, It’s totally fine. Just tell me now why the fuck you both look like shit and you won’t have to call me.” I grinned at Kouyou as he pales. “Kai…” Kai walks over to us and sits on the bed, holding Kouyou’s face in his hands. Eyes watery and jaw clenched. He looked over at me and I smiled, assuring him. “So?” I moved away temporarily as Kai sits next to him. “Well… I didn’t tell you but- Ok, so you like penises, and? Oh, and the fucker somehow ended up being fuckin Hito… uh huh.” I grinned at Kai’s sharpness.

'Let me pray that I will never cross this scary man who has the face of an angel.' 

Kouyou shrinks, “Well… yeah... and… he wasn’t a good boyfriend... he was! The first week... Then he started hitting me, and abusing me….. and then…” His eyes glistened and Kai put up his stern face but I could tell he was close to snapping by the grip he had on my sheets. “I went over three days ago and he beat me so bad that... that I couldn’t walk… so he kept me there… and... then earlier today.. I ran out… naked… and found out that... Everyone was looking for me… then Akira saw me on the corner, right as he caught me… and...” Kai nodded, “And the result was that, and this.” Kai concluded as he points to me and Kouyou. He nodded and Kai hugged him. “Oh, Kouyou you silly boy. You should never doubt the friendship we have.” Kouyou nodded and hiccuped. Kai wipped his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m so glad that you’re safe. I was about to- Anyways, you will be safe from now on. I know Akira’s got ya, and I will always be here for the both of you.”

I smiled, loving the friendship I’ve built. Kai turns around, “So, Akira, Your mom told me to come get you two.” I nodded, “Oh, then let me pee real quick before we go down, I gotta clean up too.” Kouyou says as he dashes into my bathroom. Kai walks closer with an innocent face. “So, Kira… What day and time?” I turn around and see the sinister smile on his face. I smirk back, “Tomorrow, at 9” He nods and right when Kouyou comes out I pull a blank face and Kai’s back to innocence. 

'This man, is a scary motherfucker.'

 

~ Last Semester of 2nd Year~

 

It’s been a couple of months, Kouyou is now smiling, and Kai and I are very satisfied. “Akiiirrrraaaaaa!” I blinked from my daze, “Nani?” Kouyou smiled, “I got another letter for you.” He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as Kai and Aoi giggled. “Man, you really are popular.” I rolled my eyes, “SO are you, but you just like to play hard to get.” Kai smiled shyly, “You’re too kind.” Aoi smirked, sliding his fingers down Kai’s jaw, “But soon, he’s gonna be swooned by me.” I  
chuckled as Kouyou and Kai turned beet red.

'Boy, you are brave. You’re in for a hell of a surprise.'

“Here!” I stared at the paper handed to me. “I’ll be sure to hand this to her personally, what room?” Kouyou frowned and sat next to me. “Oi, you’re so mean. Give people a chance.” I sighed, “I can’t she’s a girl.” They stared at me. “Oi, stop making gay jokes, we should making those!” Kouyou slapped my shoulder. “Yeah, you’ve been saying that for the past few weeks, you know.” Aoi commented and I just smiled. Kai grinned, “I was right! Aoi!” Aoi sighed, taking out 15 dollars and handing it to Kai. “Hmm?” Kai grinned, poking my shoulder, “You are gay.” He grinned at me. I smiled back, “You are gay too.” He beams, “Oh my god! Yes! Now! I have one more bet to win.” He smirked at Kouyou. I arched a brow and Kouyou suddenly gets up. “Restroom, He murmurs and leaves. “What’s up with him?” Aoi asked and I stared at Kai. He grins, “You know I’m not gonna tell you.” I arched my brow and sighed. 

 

“Guys, let’s start a band.” I stared at him. “What?” He grins, “Yeah! We should! That way I can use the music room!” I stared at the two goof balls. “What?” I asked again, Kai looks at me with shiny eyes. “Yeah! Let’s start a band! For the festival!” I sighed and Aoi joined me. “That’s such a pain.” Kai smirked, “We’ll play X songs.” Aoi froze, “And I might treat you if we win that night.” Aoi spins around and grabs me shoulder, “Let’s make a band, I mean what do we have to lose?” I raised my eyebrows at him and he smirked with all his glory. I sighed and shrugged, “If we can play- You saying I can’t play drums?” I stared at Kai, “No-You saying Kouyou and Aoi play shit guitar?” I opened my mouth but got cut off, again. “You saying you can’t play the freakin bass?” Three pairs of eyes bared into my face and I cringed. “What about vocals?” Kai beamed, “Oh, don’t worry about that!” He said nonchalantly. “I found someone. He’s so cool too!” Kouyou is literally jumping up and down, “Oh my god! We’re gonna be so cool!” I almost laughed. 

It was the day of the festival and Kouyou, is overly-hyped. “OMG AKIRA WE ARE REALLY DOING THIS!” I nodded, “WE ARE GOING TO BECOME ROCKSTARS!” I chuckled, “Calm your thighs pretty face.” Ruki chimes in a bit irritated. I laughed and Kai is busy checking the setlist and other issues with the tech person. Ruki scoots next to me and crosses his legs. I adjust the band on my nose and smile at Kouyou jumping around and annoying Aoi about not messing up because it was the real deal. “I don’t know how you like him.” I froze, “What?” Ruki sighs, “I don’t comprehend why you like him.” I stared at the vocalist, “I don- Yeah, and I like vaginas. Ew.” I stared at him. “Uhm.” He rolls his eyes, “Hmm, you four are very non-subtle about emotions. Ugh, I don’t get the whole high school love. I mean, we are all poor, what’s love gonna do for you?” 

I bit my tongue trying to hold my laughter because boy, there is irony to his comment. 'One day I will be laughing at him. I mean, what Kai wants, Kai gets.'  
I shake my head, “One day, you will see the value of love.” He stares at me, “Why so deep?” I grinned, “Because, I think I might not be falling anymore… Because I think I’m already there.” He stared on and shook his head. “Idiots.” I grinned and searched once again for Kouyou. 

 

~ 2 Years after they all dropped out from high school~ 

 

I laid in the empty apartment and stared at the ceiling, listening to the body next to me breathe. “Akira, you up?” I hummed, “Do you think we will actually make it?” I go quiet. “We won’t, huh? I feel so stupid…” He sat up, “Why did I suggest this? Look at us, we’re broke, in Tokyo, in a one room apartment with five guys… no requests for any gigs yet.” I sighed, “Kouyou, how much do you want this?” He looked back at me. “A Lot.” I nodded and sat up to. “We all wanted this. Badly. That is why we are here. We have dreams and goals to fufill. We still have a long way. Are you willing to keep pushing through for it?” He nodded and I hugged him. “Then we will make it. We will make it so big, we’ll get to perform in Tokyo Dome and Budokan.” He grins, “We better.” I smiled and stared at the dim room. “We will.” 

 

~Year 2013~

 

We were now on a world tour. I grinned a Ruki filmed me. “Reita finally got sunglasses so now we can film his face.” Laughter bubbled up in me. “Ready?” He lifted the camera up to my face and we burst out laughing. “I look so suspicious!” I stated while Kai and Aoi laughed at us from the waiting seats at the airport. Ruki giggled and tossed the camera to the staff member. “Dude, we made it.” I grinned, “I thought we made it when we got to Tokyo Dome.” Ruki grinned, “Well, no, let me rephrase. We are a step closer to world domination now.” He said evilly. I laughed, “Oi, now you should be a suspect and not me.” He grinned, “It can’t be helped, and I’m not the one covering my face.” I folded my arms as Kai wrapped his arms around Ruki’s torso from behind. “Why are you two flirting over here?” I rolled my eyes and Ruki scoffed. 

“With that? Darling, no, he’s a fashion disaster.” Kai chuckled and Ruki turned to look around. “Where’s Aoi?” Kai grinned, “He had to empty out his bladder.” We chuckled and Uruha popped back up. “Oi! I think they lost my luggage.” I laughed, “They won’t.” He crossed his arms. “I saw it disappear.” Ruki rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. “Boy, you’d think he’s never traveled before.” We chuckled at that and Uruha pouted. “It’s ok, Ruha, it’ll be fine.” Kai grinned, “If they lose it, they’ll have four crazy Nipon Men cursing at them in Japanese.” Uruha grinned, “Ok. I trust you guys.” I wrapped my arm around his waist and Aoi decided to join us. “Oi, their toilets are kinda weird.” 

Kai and Ruki stared at him and we laughed. “Yeah, you’ll know which one of us is not the smart one.” Aoi rolled his eyes. “Oi, at least I can work the shower and not be so dramatic about them. Kai and Ruki gasped, “How dare you, it’s not dramatic. And the showers are freakin confusing.” Kai looked at Uruha and grinned. “See, You owe me that bet in high school.” Uruha blushed and smacked his arm, “Whatever Kai.” I grinned and decided not to ask but simply enjoy this moment. “Who thought we’d be here huh?” I turned to Uruha and grinned, “Right? I told you we’ll make it. And we are, we are making it big.” He nodded and leaned towards me.

 

~40th Anniversary~ 

 

The crowd we cheering and I continued my stretches. “Guys! I lost the setlist paper!” Kai barged in the room in a panic. Aoi calmly strung his guitar, “Babe, Ruki has it.” Kai sighs, putting his hand over his heart. “Oh, right.” Uruha peeks in, “You guys want any drinks from the vending machine?” I chuckled, “I’ll come with you.” Aoi holds his hand up, “Black coffee please!” we walked out and down the hall, hand in hand. “Are you nervous?” He asked me, “No, not really… earlier…” He laughed, “You were so nervous earlier!” I grinned, “I was, who could blame me though?” He nodded, “You’d think that after 40 years, you’ll get used to it.” I shook my head, “No, if you really love it, you’ll always feel nervous.” He hummed and pressed the buttons. I walked up behind him and kissed his cheek, “Like how I still get nervous when I ask you out for a dinner date.” 

Uruha turns around and smacks my arm, “You don’t just do that to people.” He complains but I can see the light pink on his cheeks. I chuckle and grab the drinks he requested for from the machine. We walked back into the room and saw Kai reapplying his makeup. “Calm down Kai, everything will be fine. Ruki is always rechecking.” Uruha says as he sets down the tea for Kai. I walk over and hand Aoi his coffee and he thanks me. Ruki comes back and gives us a two thumbs up. “We’re ready. Just ten more minutes before the doors open.” We all nod and silence fills the room before we all laugh. “Oh god, we are still nervous!” I grin at Uruha as he glances back at me. 

The staff member comes in to let us know that the fans are all in and the doors are closed. We nod and Aoi and Uruha run over to the sides, peeking out through the curtains. “Ohhhh, that’s so many.” Ruki laughs, “You idiots, its our live we’re talking about, of course.” Kai takes a couple deep breaths. I stretch my fingers and our manager comes to fetch us. We walked down and to near the stage entrance. “You guys ready?” We nod back at him and he signals, “Ok, do your little thingy!” We giggled and Kai rounded us up for our chant. We got into position and took deep breaths together. “GAZETTE!- OOOSSSSHHHH!” We screamed and the signal came as Kai took his step and entered the stage. The show has now started. 

 

~Present~ 

 

I hear the strumming of the guitar before, “KINO GET YOUR ASS OFF OF THERE!” I burst out in laughter and break up into a cough. “OH MY GOD YOU’RE GONNA DIE!” I grin and sigh happily. 

'The love of my life and my family.' 

Now at 65, we have our family. Arina comes out from the front door and taps my shoulder, “Otou, we are ready setting up now. Is uncle Ruki them coming?” I nodded, “Oh, I called earlier, they’re on their way. You know how Kai is.” She giggled, “Ah, I miss them so much.” She hugs me and I nod, “I do too kiddo.” “Mommy!” We both turn around and see a little girl with two pigtails running over. “I’m hungry!” I chuckled and picked her up onto my lap. “We will eat in just a bit.” She nodded, “Grandpapa is playing his guitar for us!” She said excitedly to me. “Oh yeah? Is he good?” She scowled at me, “He is the coolest! He is the best in the world!” She threw her hands up and giggled. “Oh yeah? Even cooler than me?” I asked in a sad voice. She gasped and stared into my eyes and I could see the sadness creeping in. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

“No, both my grandpas are the coolest! We Rock!” Arina bursts out laughing and I stared at her. “Oh, yes we do, sweet heart.” She wiggled out of my lap, “I’m gonna go beat up Kino now!” She declared and ran off. “Oh no you don’t!” My daughter screamed after her and chased her inside the house. I chuckled and looked back at the road in front of me. “It’s been a long and hard road, but we made it.” A hand sneaks around me, “Not yet, we’re not there yet. Maybe in 20 years, but not yet. We are still too young to die.” I grinned and turned to my left, kissing the love of my life. “Hmm, true, I still want to see our great-great grandkids.” Kouyou nodded, “Damn right. And Ruki, Kai and still gotta play matching making cuz, ain’t no fool gonna deserve my grandbaby girls.” I laughed and kissed him again, “Well, this fool got you so, we can’t really decide who they love.” He rolls his eyes, “Yeah, but if you were broke, I would’ve left you. Ask the important question Kira, if he poor, how he gonna feed my baby?”

I laughed, “We were poor before we got big with the band.” He stared at me, “So?” I shook my head, “You’re correct, Kou, you’re correct.” He beamed, “See? I knew you’d understand.” Just then he gasped, “THEY’RE HERE!” We both stood up and saw three cars pulling up. Kai and Ruki jumped out the car and opened their arms. “Kouyou, Jump into my arms!” Kai screeched. Ruki paused, “Just come here, cuz God forbid you do jump and we all fall and break our backs.” I laugh and see Aoi pop out. “Aoi!” He grins and walks up to us, hugging both of us. “My god, I actually missed you two.” We crackle, “Oi, I told you so.” He rolled his eyes, “Let us meet the wild boars.” I laugh as he enters the house and true enough, my grandkids take a liking in tackling him. Kai, Ruki, and Aoi’s Kids and grandkids each come up to us and greet us with a hug and a kiss as well.

Life is good, life is fun, life is hard, and life hurts. But this life is yours, live up to it. This isn’t the ending yet, but simply a transition of a chapter to the next. From strangers, to enemies, to friends, to lovers, and to family. You never know what will happen. No one knows everything, no one will live life for you if you don’t live life for yourself.


End file.
